


Always Come Back

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Series: DouWata 30 Day OTP Challenge [7]
Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Arguing, Domesticity, Fluff, M/M, Roundabout Declarations of Love, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4524192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your OTP shares an apartment together but one day they get into a fight and Person A, the more hasty and quick tempered one, decides to leave, claiming that they're moving out. Two hours later, Person B is sitting in the living room waiting for Person A to come home because they know Person A well enough to know that they'll come home eventually. Bonus: Person A comes home and sheepishly says "... hey, so this is awkward but I kind of left my pajamas here". What happens next is up to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Come Back

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from OTP Prompts Tumblr.
> 
> Too cute <3
> 
> I do not own _xxxHolic_. Thanks for reading!

Doumeki cringed as the door slammed. It was almost a sort of tone of finality in itself, and yet...

He knew Watanuki'd come back.

Even if he shouted and raged and complained about Doumeki apparently eating too much and allegedly not doing enough and assuming being annoying by breathing too loudly (or whatever). Watanuki would come back.

For starters, this was Watanuki's apartment. (Technically they both owned it now, since they lived together and both paid for it together, but...) It had always been Watanuki's apartment.

Maybe he could go to the shop, but he wouldn't want to stay there indefinitely.

And Watanuki loved him. So that helped.

Doumeki sighed, and sank onto the sofa. He'd be back. Maybe it sounded like he was taking him for granted; he wasn't. He just... _knew_ him. Intimately.

 

 

It was barely past three when there was a key in the lock.

Doumeki glanced up from his book, and looked expectantly towards the door.

Watanuki was silent as he walked in, staring straight ahead, cheeks pink, the one bag he'd taken earlier still in his hand.

Doumeki raised his eyebrows.

Watanuki didn't say anything, just stood there, and...

"Wow," Doumeki said flatly. "Two hours."

Watanuki instantly was back to his usual self, flailing and pointing at him. "Well, I'm _sorry_ that I walked out of my own house, you're so _irritating, ugh!_ " He threw his bag down and stomped into the house, closing the door much more quietly than before. "I literally cannot believe you, you're just sitting there, reading!"

Doumeki set his book aside, and rest his head on his hand idly. "Sorry," he said absent-mindedly.

"No, you're not." Watanuki sighed, and flopped onto the sofa next to him. "I went to Yuuko's and she wouldn't stop pestering me. And I forgot my pajamas," he grumbled, leaning into Doumeki's side.

Doumeki looked at him. "You're not leaving me because you forgot your pajamas?"

"It's too much work to storm out again," Watanuki retorted.

"And you love me too much," Doumeki replied calmly, wrapping his arm around Watanuki's shoulders.

Watanuki tucked his head against Doumeki's neck. "Shut up. I do not. I hate you."

"I know," Doumeki said lightly, and hid his smile against Watanuki's cheek when he kissed him. "I made garlic croquettes," he murmured.

Watanuki perked up. "Oh, I hate you so much," he said, pushing himself off the sofa. "Trying to butter me up with cooking, so rude."

"Bought some mochi ice cream."

Watanuki sighed. "Oh, forget it. I love you."

Doumeki smiled slightly, folding his hands in front of his face. "I know."

 


End file.
